


Stars and Headlights

by cecilkirk



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Ryden, Unrequited Love, brallon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 22:52:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6585859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cecilkirk/pseuds/cecilkirk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was simple, really: your soulmate's last words were printed on you from day one like a birthmark. You could judge who would say them by personality, inflection, or situation. If you were really lucky, it didn't take much searching at all.</p><p>Ryan wasn't very lucky; his words were generic.<br/>Brendon was even less fortunate. He wasn't born with any.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars and Headlights

_Carry hate / in front of you and harmony behind_

\--Gwendolyn Brooks, "First Fight. Then Fiddle."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
